Mixed up girl
by superdebook
Summary: she's a mixed up girl, all her life she's hated him with all her heart and now she can't get him off her mind
1. Diary Entry

Hey guys, This is strgzr974's original fic but she didn't get any reviews! Come on guys! We can do better than that! She'll feel better and we will have done some thing good. Remember, reviewing is good for the soul! Please do it! Thanx, superdebook Disclaimer: this work is the original fiction of strgzr974. the characters belong solely to Mz. J.K. Rowling and her associates. The author does not benefit nor gain any money from this fanfiction. Please do not sue us. we're just kids. ~superdebook ON WITH THE SHOW! You aint seen nothing yet! Dear Diary,  
  
It was a dark and dreary day and everything was going wrong. Like things often do on dark and dreary days. I mean really when ever you read in a book or anything of that nature don't all bad days start out "it was a dark and dreary day in the little land of." whatever. Well I guess I was living in a book today. There I was walking down the hall towards my classroom when my bag split. Now if that's not bad enough my ink bottle broke and got all over my homework. Now I know that's not to bad but as I was picking everything up who should walk by but the evil, stuck up loser that is know as Draco Malfoy. Not only did he start to call me rude names but also he bent down and took my book. This book to be more precise. I know I'm not supposed to carry it around with me but I was in a rush this morning and grabbed it instead of my Transfiguration book. Ok anyways back on topic. So there I was on the ground picking up my stuff when I hear him say. "Dear Diary, I think I might be failing Potions. It's not my fault though." I couldn't believe it he was reading my diary. And if he read any further he would be getting into the stuff about himself. I shot straight up and lunged at him. Knocking the unsuspecting Slytherin to the ground. I grabbed the book shoved it in my bag and turned into me classroom. That had to be the good part of my day. All the rest was downhill from there. I found out I was failing Potions. And it really isn't my fault. I mean who can work when Snapes bearing down on you with that huge, greasy nose of him. Not only that but I'm really close to failing Transfigurations too. I need help but there is no way I'm telling anyone about this. They would all laugh at me and make me feel bad just because I'm getting bad grades not that I don't feel bad with out their help. But that again it's beside the point. Now on with my bad day. Next I had lunch and I thought to myself well this is a place that nothing bad can happen. I mean there's no Draco to get on my nerves and there's no way I can get a bad grade at it so maybe this would be the good part of my day. Well I was wrong, as I sat down to eat my lunch I hit the plate with me book bag and the plate spilt all over me. So now I was going to miss lunch because I have to go and wash potatoes out of my hair. I even ruined my favorite shirt. Now I know this is beginning to sound made up, I mean how many people have something bad happen to them every single period. Well that would be me. I was late to my next class because I had to take a shower and then I got detention with Snape because I was running to my next class and ran right into him. So now I have to go and serve that and what's worse is that Malfoy's going to be there to. It seems that he was found out of bed after hours. Well that's almost the end. I had one more bad thing happen and this ones the worst. I ran into Draco again, its like he's following me. He came to make fun of my again. Well that's fine I will just ignore him I thought but no the dream team had to show up. So then Harry and Ron started to stick up for me. Usually I have no problem with this but I mean I am in my 5th year and I can take care of my self. So then he started to call me weak, so I stepped out from behind Ron and Harry and went to face him and tripped over someone's bag. So now there I was lying on the floor for like the 3rd time that day. In front of 1 person I hate and the other 3 that I'm very mad at the moment. So Hermione goes to help me up but just ends up ripping my robe because she grabbed it instead of my hand. So now I'm just going to lie in my bed and sleep and hopefully I will have a better bad tomorrow. Oh that was just great I heard something at the window turned to look at it and split black ink all over my pajamas. This is turning out to be the worst day in my entire life.  
  
  
  
  
Ginny (the jinxed one) Weasley 


	2. The discovery

Hey! Its superdee here again. Thanks to the awesum one person who reviewed: imogenhm. Thank you SO much. As requested we are updating. PLEASE review! Its good for the soul and the mind and it makes us dance like small monkeys! On with the story:  
  
Disclaimer: The author does not own any of the characters: all characters that the reader recognizes are that of J.K. Rowling. The author does not profit in anyway from this fanfiction.  
  
~*The discovery*~  
  
"Ginny wake up." Came a muffled voice.  
  
Ginny threw the pillow that was covering her face in the direction of the voice.  
  
"Oww, What was that for?" The voice asked.  
  
"I'm tired, I had the worst day of my life yesterday plus I'm a Weasley, I don't like being woken up so early." Ginny replied sitting up in bed.  
  
"I'll remember that next time, and you should think about going out for keeper or something. You weren't even looking and you hit me." The voice giggled.  
  
"I'll think about it Jena." Ginny told her.  
  
"Yeah well Gin, you have to hurry I'm only waiting like 2 more minutes."  
  
"Doesn't it take you longer to comb that head of blond hair?" Asked Ginny, pulling on her clothes.  
  
"I got up an hour ago. I had a bad dream so I just started to get ready." Jena got up from where she was sitting on the edge of her bed and walked to Ginny who was putting her shirt on backwards. "Ginny try turning it around." She smiled.  
  
"Ahhh.I'm to tired to do anything right yet." Ginny turned the shirt around and sat down at the mirror. She put on her make up and threw her hair up into a messy bun with curls streaming from the sides where she could not tame it. "Ok, I'm ready."  
  
"Well that's better, shirt on the right way, skirt on right, cloak on right, shoes on right, hair done." Jena said looking her over, checking things off on her fingers.  
  
"Check, check, check, check, and check. I am good to go." Ginny smiled, making sure it was all right.  
  
"Ok lets go we have class to attended." Jena turned to leave the room but Ginny didn't follow. "Come on Gin."   
  
"What about breakfast?"  
  
"You missed that." Jena called heading down the stairs.  
  
"But its breakfast, I love breakfast, I'm a Weasley, I can't go with out food till lunch." Ginny whined and she followed Jena down the step and into the common room.  
  
"Well then you better start waking up sooner."  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. like I need to hear this crap from you miss take an hour to get ready." Ginny mumbled catching up to her.  
  
"Well sorry I want to bloody look nice for my boyfriend."  
  
"I know, ok I don't because I don't have a boyfriend but. Bloody hell what's that?" Ginny had stopped and was pointing at something lying on the ground not to far ahead of them.  
  
"More like who the bloody hell is that."  
  
They both ran up to the person lying on the floor only to discover it was none other then Draco Malfoy. (A/N bet you didn't see that coming)  
  
Ginny leaned down and shook him hard. "Wake up o' evil one."  
  
"Mhhhhh.Whatsthematter." Draco mumbled.  
  
"Ok he up lets go." Ginny said standing straight she started to walk away but Draco grabbed her ankle and brought her to the ground.  
  
"What the hell was that for?" Ginny asked turning so she could see him.  
  
"I'm evil remember. Like I would just let you walk off like that." Draco said, slowly getting up. He took a step and fell to the ground, wincing.  
  
Ginny got up and walked over to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I think I broke my ankle." Draco said reaching to touch his swollen ankle.  
  
Ginny shoved his hands away and poked his ankle.  
  
"What the. don't do that! It bloody hurts! what the hell is wrong with you?" Draco said with broken anger in his voice.  
  
"Ok its broken." Ginny said standing up and grabbing his arm. "Lets go I'm taking up the Hospital wing. You can go on to class Jena. I'll meet up with you later."  
  
"Ummm, Ok, see ya later." Jena called confusedly, waving good-bye as she walked down the hall.  
  
Ginny lifted Draco with great effort and swung his arm over her shoulder. "Lean on me and try not to put to much pressure on your ankle."  
  
"Why are you so good at this Weasley?" Draco asked standing and wobbling down the hall with her.  
  
"Hello wizarding world to Malfoy, I have 6 Brothers." Ginny looked over at him with a look that told him he had asked a stupid question.  
  
When they reached the Hospital wing, Ginny led Draco inside and called the nurse over. "Its just a broken ankle." She told her and walked out of the room and down to class.  
  
Ginny walked into class about 20 minutes after it began. Snape looked at her and she could tell he was about to yell at her for being late.  
  
"Miss. Weas." Was as far as Snape got.  
  
"Professor Snape we came across a student in the hallway with a broken ankle and I helped him to the hospital wing." Ginny told him. "So get off my back." She mumbled.  
  
"Miss Weasley please come up here." Snape said beckoning her over with his finger. Ginny walked over and stood in front of the desk. " I know most of my students think I'm deaf but I'm not and I heard what you said. So I expect to see you after dinner so you can serve you detention." With that said he glared at her and pushed her over towards her desk.  
  
Ginny went and sat down and began taking notes. As she wrote she felt a pair of eyes on her. "What is it Jena?" Ginny asked not looking up.  
  
"You know that's creepy. I mean how could you tell it was me. You didn't even look."  
  
"Jena."  
  
"Oh yeah the question, why did you help Malfoy? You hate his guts and you just helped him to the hospital wing when you could have left him there." Jena asked hurriedly.  
  
"Well although I hate him I'm not an evil Slytherin and I couldn't just leave him there. I had to help him. Even if it did mean touching that sneaky loser."  
  
"Oh I see, well what did Snape want then?"  
  
"I told him to lay off and he heard so now I have dentition after dinner."  
  
"Bummer, though you would have been alone anyways. I'm going out to the lake with Blane."  
  
"I can't believe you still like him. I mean he's a Slytherin, not to mention on of Malfoy's best friends." Ginny said. (A/N you didn't see that coming either did you.)  
  
"Yeah well not all Slytherin's are as bad as Draco Malfoy."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry." This being said Ginny went back to work and rushed out of the classroom right when the bell rang not wanting to get into anymore trouble with Snape.  
  
REVIEW AND BE MERRY! If we get 5 reviews we will continue w/ the story. And believe me, you want to hear what's next. 


End file.
